Tri-Nation's Worst Driver
by Vampiring
Summary: 14 awful drivers from across 3 nations have been brought together in the city of Dunnville, Ontario, to test their skills, and avoid being named, "Tri-Nation's Worst Driver".
1. Episode 1: Ready, Set, Go!

**Tri-Nation's Worst Driver**

 **Note: I do not own any rights to the Worst Driver series. All rights reserved to the respective owners.**

* * *

Tri-National's Worst Driver 1 is the first season of the Tri-National's Worst Driver series, which airs on Discovery Channel. In this first year, fourteen people,  
nominated by their family or friends, enter the Driver Rehabilitation Centre to improve their driving skills. The Driver Rehabilitation Centre takes place this year at Dunnville Airport in Dunnville, Ontario. The season finale takes place in New York City, New York. Hosted by: Andrew Younghusband.

* * *

Contestants:

 **A.B. Negreanu** : A French professor from Montréal, Quebec, is self-deemed too timid behind the wheel; to the point in which he can spend more than five seconds facing a green light before moving his car – and even then, he drives well under the speed limit. In sharp contrast to road rage, he is far too generous at the wheel, and nominator and younger brother **Anton Negreanu** believes that he will be rear-ended in an accident soon before he can change his ways. He drives a Chevrolet Blazer.

 **Alexander (Alex) Beckley** : An electrician apprentice from Burnaby B.C, commonly directs his attention from driving to himself. He seems to care more about his destination rather than the safety needed to get there. By virtue of speeding, tailgating, and his phrase, "If no one sees you, it isn't illegal.", he is known for just not taking things seriously. He is brought to rehab by his cousin **Dale Schwartz** to set him straight once and for all. He drives a navy blue Honda Civic.

 **Huck Perry** : A children's book author from Fort Lauderdale, Florida, who has 4 years of driving experience, yet has only driven 12 times since getting his license.  
This causes him to have an extreme lack of skill behind the wheel. He was nominated by friend **Sophia S. Sarr** in an attempt to get him the knowledge and practice that he never received. He drives a Pontiac G6.

 **Gor Vasquez** : A chef from Orlando, Florida, is a champion videogame racecar driver, having won an online competition, but uses the same techniques he uses while playing the game when driving in real life. He believes that he is safer by driving above the speed limit as it keeps him away from other bad drivers, and treats every stop as the start of a race. His friend **Michael Canalas** has nominated him in fear of them both getting into a serious accident if no action is taken. He drives a Ferrari GT 275.

 **Cody Villegas** : A basketball enthusiast from Palm Beach, Florida, is skill wise, a decent driver, except for a constant tendency towards road rage and a little freeway game he calls _"_ bumper tag". This involved passing cars that he was annoyed at and suddenly slamming on his brakes in front of them, forcing them to panic brake to avoid a collision. Cody was nominated by his buddy, **Zachary Reilly**. He drives a red Chevrolet Lumina.

 **Ken Masek** : A medical school student from Toronto, Ontario, is a common case of "I'm the best!". His overconfidence causes him to be in denial over any actions and incidents that face him; including blaming other drivers and his own passengers for his gratuitous amounts of mistakes. His uncle **Alexandru Masek** nominated Ken in an attempt to shock Ken into reality, and learn to be more realistic when it comes to his skills. Ken drives a black Nissan Pathfinder.

 **Tommy McKeehen** : An engineering student from Kingston, Ontario, owns a car but has no real desire to drive it; he prefers public transit because he is an overly unconfident driver who cannot handle highway speeds or large numbers of other vehicles and pedestrians. He is considering selling his car if he cannot improve his driving skills. He was nominated by his friend **Jennifer Monaco**. He drives a Hyundai Sonata.

 **Jean Terry** : A calm computer programmer from Miami, Florida, becomes mentally unstable when on the inside of a car. This can cause him to break down entirely on public roads, even going so far as to stop in the middle of the road when he is confused. On occasions he begins to forget basic driving notions such as the meaning of a green light. His buddy **Ian Ellis** nominated him in an attempt to get his friend back to the way he was before. Jean drives a GMC Safari.

 **Frank Butteroni** : An automobile engineering apprentice from Edmonton, Alberta, is a speed addict, loving to weave in and out of traffic on busy highways going at 150 km/h. As a result, he has had his license suspended several times, owned over 5 cars, and has been under special watch from his girlfriend **Kate Burton,** who has nominated him in hopes that he can finally learn the consequences of his actions and follow proper driving laws.

 **Henry Voss** : A wildlife biologist from Tampa Bay, Florida, appears completely oblivious behind the wheel of a car, to the point where he has delays when going through a green light. This, along with constant distractions when driving, has caused his friend **John McClymond Andrew** to take over driving when they hang out, and to nominate Henry to finally knock some attention into him. He drives a Pontiac Sunfire.

 **Ivan Rhine** : An athletic personal trainer from Tallahassee, Florida, is a self-described old man trapped in a young man's body. This is based upon his slow and timid driving, and his "Too Nice" mindset, which oddly enough, doesn't carry over to his autocratic style of personal training. One of his valued clients, **Ragan Haynes,** nominated him in an attempt to add consistency and lessen stress to Ivan's life. He drives a Toyota Tercel.

 **Pat Steinberg** : A professional ice hockey studio analyst from Victoria, British Columbia, has only ten months of experience behind the wheel, after getting his license after less than 17 hours of practice. This has caused him to be very inexperienced, and has motivated his mother **Madeline Steinberg** to nominate him to give Pat the necessary practice and experience he needs. He drives a Dodge Caravan.

 **Nathanael (Nat) Lawrence** : An architect from Canberra, Australia, who is considered to be over analytical. He always attempts to look at situations from every point of opinion, which causes him to commonly distract him from the logical focal point of driving. He has been nominated by friend **Shaun Lawakeli Schupp** to enter Driver's Rehab in an attempt to get him to relax his mind. He drives a Ford Crown Victoria.

 **Matthew (Matt) Smith** : A video game creator from Brisbane, Australia, is a self-proclaimed "Master Multitasker" behind the wheel. He has become addicted to eating, drinking, reading a book, texting, and watching videos on his phone, all while driving with his knees. His constant distractions causes his friend **Sebastian Smith** to nominate Matthew in order to save him from himself. He drives a Cadillac STS Seville.

* * *

Experts:

 **Cam Woolley** is the show's legal expert, and has seen the habits of Canadian drivers change drastically over the years, with the most common offence having changed from DUI to distracted driving over the previous decade. He is the traffic expert on CP24 in Toronto, and had a 25-year career as a traffic sergeant with the Ontario Provincial Police.

 **Phillipe Letourneau** is a veteran high-speed driving instructor, who counts BMW and Ferrari among his clients. Over the years, the average car has gained considerably in speed and acceleration, with the high-speed emphasis of this season making his job a particularly important one.

 **S** **hyamala Kiru** is the show's resident psychologist and relationship expert, a position which has become more demanding each year as the stresses in driving and everyday life seem to always be on the increase.

 **Tim Danter** is the show's head driving instructor. In this position he not only gives the drivers help and instructions for challenges, but gives them further lessons off-screen.

* * *

 **Episode 1:** Ready, Set, Go!

Arriving to Rehab:

In the series premiere, the fourteen candidates are introduced. For their first challenge, each candidate must drive themselves from a parking lot to the Driver Rehabilitation Centre. The route includes going through a tunnel, over some train tracks, onto a highway, through a residential area, and over a bridge. The order in which the candidates leave the parking lot are Ken, Ivan, A.B., Jean, Tommy, Huck, Pat, Henry, Nathanael, Matthew, Cody, Gor, Alexander, and Frank. Ken, overconfident once again, neglects simple laws such as stop signs and right of ways; but he does arrive 4th. Ivan, despite being very timid and allowing on the road, manages to arrive at the rehab centre without any incidents, but finishes 13th. A.B., being not receptive to the flow of traffic and constant worrying, arrives at the rehab center in 14th. Jean, non-receptive to any input from Ian, and constantly panicking, only manages to arrive in 12th. Tommy, despite not feeling confident enough at times, manages to arrive 6th. Huck, using the amount of knowledge that he does have, arrives 8th. Pat, after unknowingly taking several wrong turns, inadvertently arrives at the rehab centre in 7th. Henry, after his distractions causing him to miss many turns and steps, manages to arrive at the rehab centre in 11th. Nathanael, taking time to read each step himself, slows down to the point of arriving in 9th. Matthew, with him drinking, eating, and listening to music while driving, causes him to crash twice, and arrive in 10th. Cody, after avoiding bumper tag, and managing to control his temper, arrives in 5th. Frank, Alex, and Gor are all caught street racing, and are driven to the rehab centre by the camera crew, arriving in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, respectively.

* * *

Basic Assessment:

After revealing that this year's challenge car will be a Camaro SS, Andrew walks through the basic assessment that each driver will undertake. Firstly, it starts with reversing through a course of wheel rims, followed by a U-turn in a section of concrete barriers, and finally a slalom between foam people at 50 km/h. Pat is first-up and gets off to a predictably bad start, knocking over a set of wheel rims before Andrew can even finish his introductory speech. Despite Madeline's best efforts to guide him, he knocks over nearly every set of wheel rims, dents and scrapes the Camaro in the U-turn, and then drives the slalom at an inconsistent speed and hit most of the foam people. Huck's run is near-identical to Pat's, as he never uses his mirrors in the reverse segment, causes even more damage to the car's bodywork in the U-turn, and goes significantly under-speed in the slalom. Same goes for Jean and Ken. Frank does even worse than the previous drivers, not using his mirrors once in the reverse section (which takes him over 20 minutes to complete), nearly tears off the Camaro's front bumper in the U-turn, and then goes completely off the course during the slalom. Henry does a little better than the previous drivers in the first two segments, albeit with extensive coaching from Andrew to remain focused, but goes under-speed in the slalom and hits several foam people. Cody has by far the best run so far, not knocking down a single wheel rim, only experiencing a very low-speed collision in the U-turn, and then executing the slalom flawlessly, all without getting mad. Matt is the only driver to finish the assessment absolutely flawless, much of which Matt admits to not having distractions. Ivan's main issue in the reversing section, surprisingly, turns out to be being over-cautious; he completes it while only knocking a few rims down, but takes more than half an hour to do. His run rapidly falls apart in the U-turn, however, as he rips off the Camaro's rear bumper, then drives with only one hand on the wheel in the slalom, going far too wide and completely missing the required turns. Nathanael does quite well in the reverse section, only hitting three rims, but then seriously bumps and scrapes the car in the U-turn, before trying to take the slalom at 80 km/h and violently spinning off-course, which reduces Shaun to tears. Gor performs similarly, with Michael keeping his composure. A.B., in a more familiar turn of events, is the slowest performer of the day, taking over 40 minutes to complete the reversing course (though he hits fewer rims than many of the other drivers). After that, he can't even complete the U-turn and so is allowed to bypass to the slalom, where his repeated under-steering causes him to fail. Tommy initially struggles in the reversing course due to trouble aligning himself correctly, but soon picks it up, then executes the U-turn flawlessly, but like A.B., under-steers on the slalom and fails, though is still the only driver apart from Cody and Matt to successfully complete any of the segments. Alex, from the start, appears to care very little about the challenge, knocking down multiple rims, botching up the Camaro's paint job in the U-Turn, and over speeds during the slalom, and although finishing in the fastest time, is overwhelmingly the worst.

* * *

Reflection:

The drivers then have their initial meeting with the experts. Alex explains that his behaviour stemmed from being overconfident, and that he'll fix it as soon as possible. Nathanael asks Philippe to go over the footage of his slalom spin-out with him, and Philippe tells him his mistake was driving too fast and not looking where he wanted to go, instead directly staring at the foam people. Ivan and Gor are also called out for making the same mistake in his run. A.B. thinks he might be Canada's Worst Driver Ever; Andrew tells him that he probably isn't _that_ bad, but that he could still benefit from more rehab). Matt has agreed with the judges that he now knows that his car distractions are the cause of his driving problems, and because of that, he would like to graduate. Cody also feels that he should graduate, with him believing that if his calm drive to rehab and near-perfect assessment are any indicator, he has surmounted his road rage problems. The remaining drivers all deny that they may be Canada's Worst Driver Ever.

* * *

Deliberation:

Due to the exceptionally awful performances by most of the drivers, the experts agree to graduate one person immediately so as to give the remainder their full attention, and very quickly decide on Cody, as he has the strongest performance total from both challenges. However, Cam raises the issue that Matthew would not realistically benefit from rehab, as he has already obtained a decent driving skill, he's realized the root of his problems, and acknowledges that he'll fix them, and that they would be better served sending him home and focusing on the remainder. Ultimately, the experts decide to keep Cody around to fully confirm that his attitude has changed, and Andrew gives Matthew his licence back, on the condition that he promises to never drive distracted again. Matthew agrees, and he becomes the first graduate.


	2. Episode 2: Look Where You Want To Go!

**Tri-Nation's Worst Driver**

 **Note: I do not own any rights to the Worst Driver series. All rights reserved to the respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 2:** Look Where You Want To Go!

Challenge #1: Eye of The Needle

In this challenge, the drivers are required to navigate a series of five arches at 80 km/h. Each driver will be granted two attempts. During his demonstration, Andrew notes that by far the most common failing in this challenge is drivers placing themselves in the middle of the arches, thus causing hits on the passenger side. During his first run, Pat drives too fast (at 100 km/h) and hits four of the five arches; conversely, on his second run, he's allowed to drop his speed to 50 km/h, but immediately hits the first arch, causing both Pat and Andrew to wonder whether he might actually be Canada's Worst Driver Ever after all. Same proved true for Huck, although he did drive the correct speed throughout most of his runs. Despite Andrew's dire predictions, A.B. passes his first challenge of the season; he skidded on the second arch, but was able to regain control of the car, maintain his speed and get through the rest of the course safely. Ivan manages to top that by passing flawlessly on his first try. In what's becoming a trend, Frank , Alex and Gor both overspeed during both their runs and end up running out of space to slide through the gaps, thus failing. However, Alex's run is judged to be the worst for his mindset of believing it was a race. In his first run, Jean hits the first arch, then locks up the brakes and crashes through the second arch before coming to a stop, and then smashes off the Camaro's passenger-side wing mirror on the next arch; Andrew brands this the worst Eye of the Needle run in the entire history of the show. Jean has to wait for the show's mechanics to fit a replacement mirror for his second run... and immediately smashes it again on the first arch, causing him to fail. Henry hits three of the five arches on his first run, and despite taking his second run at a reduced speed of 60 km/h, he hits every arch and smashes the third passenger side mirror of the day. Tommy, after private lessons with Tim, manages to complete the course on his first attempt. Slightly more confident, Tommy attempts to drive the course at 90km/h. Confident and with newly gained skills, Tommy completes the course flawlessly. Ken, overconfident, whacks 3 of 5 arches in his first run, causing him to pay more attention to the challenge. Focused, Ken completes the course on his 2nd try, but after hearing that Tommy did another run at 90km/h, Ken tries to outdo him by running the course at 100km/h. As predicted by all of the experts, Ken loses control of his car and hits every single arch, but still claims that he passed the challenge. Cody manages to complete the challenge on his 1st attempt as well, causing the judges to wonder if they made the right decision to keep him around. Nathanael, accompanied by Andrew, drops his speed to 60 km/h for the second and third arches, but gets back up to full speed for the fourth and fifth arches, which Andrew decides is good enough to be deemed a pass. Despite this, Shaun furiously confronts Andrew, telling him that Nathanael should have failed because he didn't maintain 80 km/h throughout the run, leaving Andrew shocked and Nathanael dismayed.

* * *

Challenge #2: The Lane Change Rally

The contestants will attempt to pass Andrew, driving a limousine at 25 km/h, twice on an oval circuit. All the contestants will be on the course at the same time, so the challenge will require various lane changes as the contestants will also need to pass each other. Each incorrect lane change will result in requiring an additional pass of the limo. Pat gets into his habit on driving between two lanes, which Cam notes is an offense, causing him to be pulled off the course by the end of the challenge. Two minutes into the challenge, Cody is the first to finish, with Tommy finishing close behind. Ivan exits the course third much later, with Huck and A.B. finishing in 4th and 5th. Both Frank and Gor still manage to drive too fast, to the point that they both begin tailgating. Frank is pulled off the course for safety reasons, while Gor is allowed to remain after slowing down his speed. Both Jean and Henry repeatedly make the mistake of checking the wrong side (checking to the right when intending to change to the left lane). Ken, in the meantime, repeatedly cuts off everyone else (first Nathanael, then Andrew, both on bad passes, and then Alex from the outside lane into the infield), and has to be dragged off the course for everyone else's safely. Gor finishes after taking on 4 more passes, Nathanael finishes after taking on 9 more passes, and Alex finishes with 19 bad passes, but all three are considered to have failed the challenge due to the excessive number of bad passes they each made; the experts also did not feel that Alex had learned anything from the exercise. Before Henry and Jean finish, Andrew intentionally drives off the course, but it is a while before both Henry and Jean realize that the challenge has concluded.

* * *

Challenge #3: The Icy Corner Challenge

The objective of this challenge is to approach a simulated icy corner at 50 km/h, brake sharply to slow the car down, and gradually release the brake to negotiate the corner without skidding. Each driver has five runs. Frank fails each time due to driving too fast and/or braking too late, along with not looking where he wants to go. Alex and Gor perform similarly, with Alex displaying carelessness and Gor slowing down his speed for his final run, but still fails. Both Huck and Pat fail their first two runs due to braking too late, and on the third run they both successfully complete the challenge, but the experts refuse to acknowledge Pat's run as a pass since Madeline guided him during every step of the run. Tommy passes with ease on his first go, correctly remembering to look where he wants to go. Nathanael also passes, with him passing on his second try, however. In each of his runs, Cody locks up the brakes and fails to look where he wants to go; on top of that he goes too slowly in his final run, failing all five. Henry drives far too fast (at 70 km/h) in his first three runs and fails each time. Prior to his fourth run Andrew and John decide to tell him about this, but he still drives slightly too fast on his remaining two runs, failing them both. A.B. and Ivan perform similarly, with both of them driving slightly under the desired limit (at 35 km/h) causing them both to fail for not meeting the required speed. Ken overspeeds in his first three runs, passes his 4th run at 50km/h, but, in an adrenaline rush, attempts a 5th run at 70km/h, but to the surprise of the experts, passes it flawlessly. Jean continues to panic whenever he hits the ice, causing him to spin out and hit the front wall on each of his five runs.

* * *

Reflection:

The drivers then have their reflection meeting with the experts. Once again, Alex pledges to the experts that he will change his attitude, but he adds that he is not used to the teaching style that is represented here. Cody feels that he should graduate based on his skills, same goes for Tommy and Ken, though Ken knows that he still needs to learn to be humble. Frank and Gor both admit that they have no realistic chance at graduation this episode, but Gor concedes that going faster may not be the best option. Both Jean and Henry believe that they need to adjust their mindset before they can graduate, with them both accepting counselling sessions with Shyamala. Nathanael, despite passing 2 of 3 challenges this episode, requests for him to remain in rehab for the time being. Huck, Ivan and A.B. all feel that they should remain in rehab, in a need for improvement on skill, speed, and confidence respectively. Pat confronts the experts about his revoked pass, saying that he drove, so he should get the pass. Cam points out that if Madeline wasn't there, he wouldn't have been able to pass the challenge, and tell him that he will not graduate this episode.

* * *

Deliberation:

On the judges shortlist for graduation this episode are Nathanael, Cody, Tommy, Ken, and Gor; requested by Shyamala, Tim, Cam, Andrew, and Phillipe respectively. Shyamala adds that Ken, although technically skilled, still hasn't overcome his overconfidence, and is removed from consideration. Tim believes that Gor still doesn't fully believe that slower is safer, and he is removed from consideration as well. Andrew comments that Nathanael requested to stay in rehab for a bit longer, and that they should focus on the people who actually want to graduate: Cody and Tommy. Tim and Phillipe believe that Cody should graduate due to him performing better in most of the challenges, and being passed over once already. Cam and Shyamala believe Tommy should graduate because he has become much more confident since coming to rehab, isn't too far back from Cody when it comes to skill, and he passed the icy corner challenge; the challenge Cam believes is most applicable to public driving, while Cody did not. That left Andrew with the deciding vote. In the end, the 3-2 split vote landed in Tommy's favour, as he becomes the 2nd graduate of the rehab centre.


	3. Chapter 3: Balance and Reaction

**Tri-Nation's Worst Driver**

 **Note: I do not own any rights to the Worst Driver series. All rights reserved to the respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Balance and Reaction**

Challenge #1: The Teeter-Totter

In this challenge, contestants drive a stick-shift Mini Cooper and balance it on a teeter-totter. Pat, who drives a stick-shift car (only two contestants, Jean and Huck, have no prior stick-shift experience), quickly burns through the clutch. Andrew notes that the clutch was probably on the verge of failure anyway since it burned out so quickly, so the Mini Cooper is replaced by a 1993 Mazda Miata. Pat slowly kills the clutch on that car as well, and fails the challenge. In a third car, Huck manages to balance after repeated rocking of the teeter-totter. Same applied to Ivan, albeit a slightly quicker run than Huck. Both Gor and Cody finish quickly, as both their motorcycle experience and passion give them an advantage (like stick-shift cars, motorcycles also have a clutch). Alex, despite purposely crashing the car to "have fun", ends up passing his first challenge of the season. Nathanael also passes, and what makes this more impressive is when the car breaks down due to Alex's run, Nat goes and fixes it (thinking this was part of the challenge). Ken, overconfident, doesn't realize when he's burning off the car's clutch, and is removed from the challenge for the sake of the car's life. Frank then destroys the clutch on a fourth car in his run, and he fails. During Frank's run, attention was called to his girlfriend Kate's constant panicking, which Shyamala noted as an added problem to both Frank's personal and driving life. A.B. drives right off the teeter-totter and burns the clutch off of a fifth car. But that means both Jean and Henry, going last, are exempt from doing the challenge, as they are out of cars.

* * *

Challenge #2: Road Signs

Tim administers a quick exam on 10 of the road signs from the three nations to the contestants. These signs include a one way street sign (black rectangle), a tourist information sign (brown question mark), a slow-moving vehicle sign (red and yellow triangle), a blank speed limit sign (white rectangle), a blank caution sign (yellow diamond), a street sign (green rectangle) a picnic area sign (brown picnic table), blank construction sign (orange diamond) a highway sign (blue rectangle) and a merged road ahead sign. Huck, Nathanael, Ivan and Ken prove to be the smartest of the bunch, getting all 10 signs correct. Gor is not far back with nine, not knowing the slow moving vehicle sign. Surprisingly, Alex gets 8 correct, saying that while he does know what these signs mean, he doesn't always follow some of them. Same applies to Frank, but he only gets seven signs correct. Cody and Pat get 5 correct, and both are displeased with their performances. Jean gets four correct, although he claims he got more than he thought he would. Henry only gets the picnic area one correct, while A.B gets none of the signs right, with his reason being his lack of time in Canada.

* * *

Challenge #3: The Shoulder Check Challenge

In order to teach shoulder checking, contestants must speed down a straightaway at 70 km/h, and check on both sides to see if the signs are green or red, and if necessary, take an appropriate turn at a fork in the road ahead. Contestants have only one attempt at this challenge. Pat is the first to pass after stopping at the fork when he is faced with reds on both sides. Cody doesn't have this luck, and crashes straight into the fork in the road, causing him to punch the steering wheel in frustration, injuring his hand. Nathanael passes facing a left-side green. Gor passes facing a right-side green. Jean and Henry both hit the side of the road that leads to the fork in the road, while Ken, Frank, and Huck all plow into the fork in the road. As for A.B. and Ivan, they both go too slow and do not make their exits, leading Andrew to teach them how to accelerate to 120 km/h. Alex, speeding up to 90km/h, causes him to only have enough time to look over one shoulder, and although steers out of the way, exits the wrong side. Despite this, he laughs it off, causing the experts to question if he really wants to be here.

* * *

Reflection:

The drivers again have their reflection meeting with the experts. Alex continues to tell the experts that his attitude will change, and he just needs more time, but the experts are quickly becoming less and less inclined to believe him. Once again, Cody requests consent to graduate, referring to his constant challenge passes. Same applies to Nathanael and Ken; both of them referencing their skills. Frank admits that he has a long road ahead, and Gor admits that going faster may not be the best option. Both Jean and Henry believe that both their mental states has improved, but they would like to get more driving skill before they can graduate. Huck, feeling that he needs to learn a little more, requests to stay in rehab. Same applies to Ivan and A.B, with Ivan wanting more skills, and A.B. wanting to learn how to be confident at high speeds. Pat, in a sudden change, although passing 2 of 3 of this episode's challenges, he announces that he will not graduate this episode, in order to learn to become more mature.

* * *

Deliberation:

On the judges shortlist for graduation this episode are Nathanael; who Tim believes is the best all-around driver, Cody; who Cam believes is the highest skilled driver, and Gor; who Shyamala believes has the best complete mindset of what he needs to do to become a better driver. Phillipe, although admitting that Gor has the best mindset, recommends that he stick around at least one more episode to ensure that his mindset stays, and thus, Gor is removed from the shortlist. Cam and Phillipe back Cody for graduation, believing his constant impressive driving skills are too good to keep around any longer. Shyamala and Tim back Nathanael for graduation, saying that his perfect combination of excellent skills and better mindset (while Cody still has a tendency to rage), makes Nathanael a safer driver. That left Andrew once again with the deciding vote. However, Andrew brings up the possibility of expelling Alex from rehab, for his laid-back demeanor and obvious unwillingness to learn. In the end, Andrew, pulls out Alex's license (which everyone gives to him on the first day of rehab), and announces that his license has been reviewed and declared by the Ministry of Transport of Canada as null and void, and as a result, Alex is no longer a valid driver. In the end, Alex, who is completely distraught, is forced to leave rehab in a cab, while his car is towed to his hometown. But before ending the episode, Andrew announces that there will still be someone who graduates from the rehab centre. And by a 3-2 expert vote, Cody is passed over for the 3rd time as Nathanael becomes the 3rd graduate of the rehab centre.


End file.
